Time Stood Still
by Carley9
Summary: After a strange encounter one evening, Hermione Granger is sent back in time to straighten the time line of her present.
1. Prologue

Although this is not my first HG/SS fanfiction, this is the one I've gotten the farthest on. I must thank my wonderful beta, Vicky, who was willing to take the time to sort out all of my errors and give pointers where they were needed. If there are any mistakes, they are my own and mine alone.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Hermione waited patiently as the potion slowly cooled. It had been a fairly uneventful day in Potions; not even Neville had managed to blow up a cauldron. She leaned slightly over her cauldron to make sure it was still a pale blue colour as described in the text as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had read that anything 'organic' interacting with the potion could cause it to blow up. She cursed herself at not having the foresight to at least bring a ribbon to tie her hair back as a few strands fell in her face as looked over her cauldron.

"Miss Granger, back away from your cauldron. I don't want anything volatile to happen today. Even Mr Longbottom has managed to conduct in a manner befitting a proper student. I am sure that if you kept a better eye on your own cauldron, I would not have to needlessly worry about you blowing up the classroom."

Hermione looked up and saw Professor Snape looking at her over the top of the text. She felt heat rising to her cheeks and she knew it had nothing to do with the fire under her cauldron. It had been like that ever since her eighteenth birthday. Since then, Professor Snape had been almost courteous. She pulled her hair back and sat back down, perusing her notes. She leisurely appeared to look over her crisp, clean penmanship as she waited to her face to cool down.

"Nearly all of you have completed the potion. Those of you who have, please bottle a sample and place it on my desk. Then you are free to go." There was a slight pause before he added, "After you clean up your work area."

Hermione bottled the potion as quickly as she possibly could. As she placed the vial on his desk, she muffled a gasp as Snape covered her hand with his. He gave her a genuine smile as she slowly withdrew her hand from his. She returned to her area and slowly gathered up her supplies. As she left the room, she looked back once and saw that while the smile had disappeared, the look in his eyes did not. It was a look of pure hunger and longing so strong that she could not bear it. She hurried out of her classroom and in to her bedroom. Hermione realized that she was shaking when her hands trembled so hard that her books dropped out of her hands and onto her bed. The more she tried to still them, the harder they shook.

* * *

Severus took a shaky breath after all of his students had left for the day. He left the labeled vials on his desk in his office and went to his private quarters. The short hallway through a door hidden by a Muggle tapestry in his office had always made it convenient to escape to his quarters after an especially trying day. After giving the password to the portrait standing guard (a painting of a dark-haired woman in a verdant Empire gown), he went directly to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and placed his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do or how much more he could take. He would be patient as he had always been, but he hoped that everything would all play out soon.

He went into his private office and grabbed for the firewhiskey and a glass. _'A nip or two of this might make the night go by a little faster,'_ he thought to himself as he slowly sipped from the glass. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was nearly dinnertime. He set the empty glass down on the desk and headed toward the Great Hall. When he reached his destination—his frustration slightly alleviated due to a record amount of points taken away from a few first years and a pair of snogging Gryffindors—he stalked through the middle of the hall towards the professor's table and felt her eyes following him. He felt something resembling a smile coming on, but he turned it into a sneer as he passed the head of the Gryffindor table. He quietly took his seat and wondered, _'What ever could possibly possess someone to care for me?'_

* * *

"I'm telling you Ginny, that's exactly what he did this afternoon." Hermione looked around the Great Hall to make sure no one was listening in. She had attempted to explain to Harry and Ron what had happened, but being boys, they just shrugged it off. "If Harry and Ron hadn't been so preoccupied in finishing their potion, they would have seen it." Maybe the fact that he knew she was the only one finished is why he did what he did. Hermione had been trying to rationalize "the incident" since it had happened and still she had no answer.

"Are you certain he doesn't have any inkling of your feelings? I mean, you did spend a lot of time in the basement at Grimmauld Place." Ginny thoughtfully chewed on a carrot stick before she asked, "What were you two working on all summer anyway? That is, if it isn't a secret."

Hermione blew a wisp of her hair out of the way and carefully thought it over. It had basically been research, but it had been an intimate situation. She grabbed a slice of bread and answered, "It's not necessarily a secret, what we did was mostly research. If it wasn't for the fact that Dumbledore had been busy all summer, I don't think I would have even been in that basement." She tore the bread into tiny little bits and looked hopelessly down at the plate. "Gin, do you remember the birthday celebration we had here?"

Ginny looked at Hermione's face and realized she was serious. She shrugged and answered, "Yeah, I remember it. We celebrated it the first Hogsmeade weekend." They had been having a good time at Madame Rosemerta's when Professor Snape had shown up. He had sat in a corner the whole time and when both Harry and Ron had kissed Hermione's cheek, some invisible force had slapped them. The boys teased Hermione for learning a new spell, but Ginny saw the look in her eyes, and she knew that Hermione didn't do it. "Do you think he was the one who did it?"

Hermione nodded her head and stole a glance at the professor's table. Snape was watching her again with that look in his eyes. She quickly turned her head and lowered her voice, "Not only that, but Harry and Ron got detention for stupid things after that." Both she and Ginny had heard about it for every minute after that. For the whole week they were belittled every time Snape saw them with Hermione, then after that, every thing had simply stopped. "Gin, I think he's infatuated with me."

It was Ginny's turn to look toward the professor's table and saw Snape rising. "You may get your chance to ask him, Mione, because he's headed this way."

Hermione fixed her eyes to her plate and pretended to be thoroughly engrossed with a pumpkin pasty. She didn't look up when she felt him stop behind her. The only real warning she got was Ginny saying, "Good evening, Professor Snape." As she waited for him to answer, she felt butterflies in her stomach start to build. The last time she had been this close to him had been when they were conducting research in the basement of Grimmauld Place. She sincerely hoped he hadn't discovered her crush on him.

* * *

Snape had been watching those two with their heads together all evening. If he squinted, he was taken back in time nineteen years. Hermione had been the first to look at him. He could not help the overwhelming feeling of desire for her at that moment, but he kept it hidden as he always had. If he had seemed preoccupied, none of the staff or other students had noticed it, he was simply behaving as he always did. When he deemed it the perfect time, he rose from his seat and slowly stalked to the Gryffindor table, his robes billowing around him. He caught a fleeting glimpse of Ginny Weasley watching him. When he reached the table, he heard Ginny say, "Good evening, Professor Snape."

He answered cordially, "Good evening, Miss Weasley. I am afraid that I need to speak with Miss Granger alone." He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and gestured that it was urgent. "Miss Granger, I need to speak with you about the…incident in Potions today." He watched as she reluctantly rose her seat and saw Ginny whisper words of encouragement. He walked in front of her and led the way to his public office off the Potion's classroom. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to sit in a chair in front of his desk. As she did so, he began, "I realize that this is unusually uncharacteristic of me, but I need your solemn vow that what happens in here will not be relayed to the ears of any authority figure or any of your friends." She slowly nodded her head and he continued, "I can't seem to control myself any longer and I need to do this before I go completely crazy."

Hermione barely had a chance to catch her breath before Snape's lips covered her own. This was something different from all the other times she had been kissed. There was something…right about the pressure of his lips against hers. She felt his hands gently cover the sides of her head and she felt…loved and cherished; as if she was something precious to him and he would never let her go. She gave a little sigh and that seemed to break the spell.

Severus slowly pulled away from her; reluctant to even leave her side, but he went to the other side of his desk and sat in the chair. She looked a little dazed as well as confused, but there was pink tingeing her cheeks. To break the silence, he said, "I plan on writing letters of recommendation to any college you choose to go to, however, I also want to offer you an apprenticeship, but given what just happened…"

"…it would be impossible for you to do so." Hermione bit at her lower lip and began to contemplate their situation. _'I don't even know how to handle this. He should be the adult in this situation, not me,'_ she thought as she sank lower in her chair. She covered her face with her hands and began to visibly shake.

Severus stood and went to comfort her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and helped her from the chair. He gently held her and said, "Maybe it is time you returned to your room, Miss Granger." He slowly pulled away from her and calmly told her, "It would be best if, for the next few weeks, you stayed out of trouble. I might be sorely tempted to give you detention, and we don't want your reputation ruined." He led her to the door and firmly pushed her out.

He went to his bedroom, changed into a robe, and settled himself in bed. His erection raged and he stroked it, thinking of Hermione. He remembered the feel of her lips against his; how warm and willing she had been, even in the face of her professor's advances. He thought back to the time when he had been all too willing to accept her advances and the private memory of her skin sent him over the edge with the soft whisper of her name echoing in the room.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned all night, unable—and possibly unwilling—to get thoughts of the kiss with Snape out of her mind. She sleepily got out of bed, stretching and yawning the entire while. She put on a robe and headed for the Prefect's Bath. If she encountered anyone at this hour, she would be surprised since it was only six o'clock in the morning. She planned on an early breakfast and then maybe some studying in the library, but first a bath. On the way, she remembered vague dreams of his hands slowly moving down her body and slowly arousing her, and she growled at the door of the bathroom when her frustrations were getting to her. She let the water run as she undressed and put her hair up. She sank into the sudsy water and let her muscles relax.

Behind her, the door opened and she looked up to see who else was up this early in the morning. Snape softly shut the door behind him and slowly made his way to her, making her fully aware of her naked state. She attempted to cover herself, but he just chuckled and kissed her the way he had last night. He softly stroked her face and let his fingers travel lower until they touched the sides of her breasts. She gave a small whimper as his fingers reached to touch...

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione shook herself away from her early morning daydream and asked, "What are you doing here so early, Ginny?" Ginny's hair was up in a fashion like hers, only she was still wearing a pink bathrobe and bunny slippers. Hermione undid her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. She shook it out and looked back at Ginny.

"I should ask you the same thing." Ginny went to the other side of the huge bath and disrobed over there. "I'm up early because I decided to get a head start on the day. However, what I saw coming here this morning wasn't a happy camper."

Hermione washed her hair and grabbed for her wand. After casting a quick drying spell on her hair, she grabbed for her towel and dried off. She put on her clean clothes and said, "I'm going down to breakfast. Are you going to join me?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I have some thinking to do. If you see Harry, will you tell him not to worry about me? I'll be along shortly."

Hermione exited the bathroom and nearly ran into Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just on my way to breakfast. If you will excuse me…" Hermione turned and headed toward the Great Hall.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I am afraid that I need your assistance in a somewhat delicate matter." He gestured toward his office and added, "It would be easier if we talked about this in my office." He allowed her to go past him and wait at the gargoyle statue. After he uttered the password, she was quiet all the way up to his office. She patiently waited for him at the door and he opened it for her, unable to contain his mirth at the situation. "Ah, Severus, glad to see you got my missive. I was nearly afraid that I would have to carry this out on my own."

Severus stood facing the fireplace, only looking away when he heard Dumbledore talk to him. He was not as severely dressed as he normally was—wearing only a white linen shirt and black slacks—but he had been practically dragged from his bed in order to come to this meeting. He looked to his left when he heard a feminine voice say, "Good morning, Professor."

Hermione blushed as Severus turned to look at her. She could see the lean muscle of his back through his shirt and realized that this was the least amount of clothes she had ever seen him in. Even when they were in the basement, he had taken to wearing his full set of robes; and in her little fantasy this morning he had been wearing more clothes than this. She looked away after Severus cleared his throat to get her attention.

There was nothing erotic or even exciting about Hermione Granger dressed in her school uniform, but he felt his pulse quicken at her voice, then there had been the open appraisal of his body. "Good morning, Miss Granger," he said with a calmness that belied his true feelings. He turned back to the fireplace, his thoughts racing. _'If I am here, and she is here…then we must be…'_

"Exactly, Severus," said Dumbledore as he went through a side room, "I found the final ingredient to that particular potion nearly nineteen years ago, but it wasn't needed until this day. I need both of you to come here." He grabbed a small vial on a chain and handed it to Hermione. "This is a return potion. It will return you to precisely this moment, but first, let us go back into my office."

Hermione went in front of them and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace; she slowly drummed her fingers on the arms of the chair, waiting for one of them to come and speak to her. She fidgeted in her chair as the professors had a little conference on what exactly to tell her. She placed the chain around her neck and put the vial under her shirt. She heard a small pop as a house-elf popped in, holding a valise.

"Ah! Thank you, Dobby. You may go back to the kitchens now," Dumbledore said as he took the valise from the house-elf. He handed the valise to Hermione and said, "Please hold out your tongue." As soon as she did, he placed three small drops on it. "This is a moment recorded in your mind. The return potion will react to it." He stood and took a vial from Severus. "Once you get where you are going, everything will be explained. Just remember to live the time you have there until you are told to come back." Hermione cautiously took the vial and drained it. She felt light-headed and everything was feeling fuzzy. She passed out on the floor and faded from view.

Dumbledore out a hand on Severus' shoulder and said, "Everything will be fine lad. She'll come back."


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

"I think she's waking up."

"Damn it, James! Let Lily see to her!"

Hermione woke up and began a mental tally of what was going on. After a few minutes—and realizing that the only thing wrong with her was a sore throat and a dry mouth—she sat up and took a look at her surroundings and was not surprised to be in the hospital wing. A younger-looking Madame Pomfrey came through the curtains surrounding her bed and began to shoo out the unwanted visitors. "Just because she is now in Gryffindor, doesn't mean that you can all come in here any time you want." As soon as all of them had left, the Matron of the hospital wing closed the curtain behind her, sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, and began running diagnostic spells on her. Pomfrey withdrew the vial that had been hanging around Hermione's neck out of her apron pocket and handed it back to Hermione. "If I were you dear, I would make sure this was kept in a safe place." She checked her pocket watch and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore will be down in a minute and he is very interested to know how you came to be in his office."

Hermione stayed sitting when Madame Pomfrey left her area. The curtains had been fully opened—a good sign, Hermione surmised—and she was able to see the entrance to the hospital wing. She swung her legs off the bed and waited for the headmaster. She was not waiting long before he arrived with her misplaced valise and wand. She stood to greet him, but he motioned for her to sit. He closed the curtain around him and cast a Silencing Charm. "I guess introductions are in order. I am Headmaster Dumbledore. This is Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; I found you in my office when you appeared out of thin air. Unfortunately, a student was in my office at the time, but he can be discreet. You will probably meet Severus Snape before too long. Now, please tell me about yourself."

Hermione fiddled with the vial around her neck and licked her lips. "My name is Hermione Granger. I am a seventh-year Gryffindor. If my assumptions are correct, I am nineteen years in the past." She sighed and secretly wondered if this is where Snape's infatuation with her began. She looked up and said, "Your future self sent me here. Obviously, I am supposed to be here."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her and said, "I had surmised as such. Was there a specific time when you had to go back?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she took a steadying breath. She would need to be strong if she was going to get through this. She swallowed and said, "You told me that I would go back when I was told to."

Dumbledore handed her the valise and said, "I took the liberty of going through your things and I found a letter addressed to me. It explains your appearance as well as when you are to leave." He rose and opened the curtains; he motioned Hermione to follow him and together they went to the Gryffindor Tower. "Miss Granger, make sure you live life as you are meant to. Forget these students' futures, only think of fitting in."

Hermione stepped into the common room and was nearly tackled as Sirius Black came to a halt in front of her. He ran a hand through his black hair and said, "Nice to see you're not laid up any more. Sirius Black is the name; you can just call me Sirius."

"Just like all of your other girls?"

Hermione looked over to an oversized armchair and saw Lily looking at her curiously over a book. She was dressed in a Muggle shirt and a pair of jeans and made Hermione envious. Lily stood and crossed so she was standing next to Hermione. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Lily Evans. You are to be put in the same room as me since the rest of the dorms are full."

Hermione smiled and shook Lily's hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. I hope you don't mind having a bookworm for a roommate." Hermione followed Lily to a small painting on the other side of the common room. Lily whispered, "Abracadabra," and the painting opened to the side to let her and Hermione in. Hermione was surprised to see that half of the room was already divided for her to put her things in there. She turned to Lily and asked, "How?"

"I had a few hours to prepare for your arrival. Dumbledore also let me know where you came from." Lily took Hermione's luggage from her and added, "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Hermione and Lily both began unshrinking the things that had been packed in the suitcase. Mostly it was clothes and school supplies, but there was also a letter from Snape at the bottom it. She placed it in the bottom of the trunk that had been provided for her. She would read it later. She turned to Lily and asked, "I thought only Severus Snape and Professor Dumbledore knew about me."

Lily gave a small smile and said, "He probably would not have said anything to me if it had not been for that letter…"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at mention of the letter. This was the second time she had heard of it today and already she was getting annoyed with it. She slipped into some Muggle clothes and threw her robes over them. She asked, "Since today is Sunday, is there any restrictions about going out of the castle?" When Lily shook her head no, Hermione left the Gryffindor Tower. She wandered the halls until it was dark, missing dinner and not really caring.

By the time she had made her third circuit around the castle, she became aware of someone following her. She waited until she rounded a corner and waited for her follower to come around. When they did, she stuck out her foot and tripped them. Being on the butt end of one of Malfoy's pranks earlier that year had since made her wary of being anywhere alone, even Hogwarts'. She pressed her wand against the back of their throat and asked, "Why were you following me?"

Her stalker turned around and she found herself staring at a much younger version of her potions professor. Her wand still to his throat she impatiently asked, "Well? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to hex it out of you?"

"I wanted to watch you," he croaked out. "Will you kindly remove your wand from my windpipe?" When Hermione complied, he sat up and rubbed at his throat. He felt the tears rise in his eyes, but he was not going to cry. He needed to toughen himself up against physical pain if he ever wanted to best Potter and his rag-tag gang.

Hermione looked down at him and smiled. She didn't enjoy his pain, but she was surprised that he wasn't crying. The last time Ron or Harry had snuck up on her, they were both whimpering when she was done. She stooped down to his level and held out her hand. When he looked at if as it were diseased, Hermione sighed and said, "I want to help you up. I won't hurt you." When he stood up without any help, Hermione—with her hand still stretched out—said, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" When no answer came—unless you count the sneer—Hermione began tapping her toes and said impatiently, "This is where you say, 'My name is Severus Snape; nice to meet you.'"

Severus sneered at her again and began to think she was a bothersome creature. She kept acting as if she was annoyed, even though she was the one who had assaulted him. He was going to reply something snippy when she kissed him. Her lips felt soft and full against his. Her hands were on either side of his head as if to keep him in place. He reached for her hair to keep her where she was because he really did not want to let go.

Hermione didn't know what possessed her to kiss him. It could have been many things, but what it boiled down to is that she wanted some sort of response out of him that was not a sneer. She dropped her hands to his shoulders when his hands tangled in her hair. She parted her lips and licked his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from him. She pulled away a little and said, "The next time I catch you following me, I might actually have to hurt you."

Severus pulled her close and made sure she was looking at him when he spoke to her. He looked down at her lips and said, "Maybe I'll keep all of the other bogeymen away." He tried to lean down for another kiss when Hermione pulled away.

She smiled at him and said, "Until we meet again, Severus." Then she turned and went to the Gryffindor Tower. She was certain that Severus followed her the whole way there.

* * *

Hermione met the rest of the gang the next morning. James was nearly as bad as Sirius when it came to girls, but you could really tell he had a thing for Lily. Remus was very quiet and Hermione didn't even give Peter a second glance.

An arm was casually draped around her shoulders and Hermione brushed it off as if it were a fly. When Sirius sat down to her right side, she pointedly turned to Lily and asked, "Does he think this is suave? Do all of the other girls swoon over this stuff?"

Lily giggled and said, "Yes, but he mostly goes after the younger girls."

Sirius attempted to pout and said, "Lily, that's not fair. The last three girls were our age."

Lily sighed and said, "That doesn't speak well for your track record." She looked around the table and asked, "Where is James?"

At that moment, James came barreling through the door and skid to a halt where they were all sitting. He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair and smiled at everyone. He sat down next to Sirius and asked, "Are you the new girl?"

Hermione nodded and went back to talking to Lily. She could feel a set of eyes watching her, but she kept her gaze away from the Slytherin table on purpose. She knew if she acknowledged him, she would cause rumors to build, before she had even had her first class over. "So, what do we have first?"

Lily smiled and said, "Potions with the Slytherins. You will probably be paired with Severus Snape. He is the only student without a partner."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I am not surprised. I ran into him in the halls last night and…"

"Did he do anything inappropriate, Hermione?" James looked the Slytherin table as he asked his question. He sneered in Severus' direction and said, "If Snivellus gives you any trouble, you just let us know."

"Believe me boys, I can handle him," Hermione said as she stood up. She looked down at Lily and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Lily put the last of a piece of toast into her mouth and nodded. She "led" Hermione through the halls to the dungeons where Potions was to be held. Lily stopped short and pulled Hermione to the side before they entered the classroom. "Professor Slughorn plays favorites, so don't be surprised when he constantly calls on me for the answers."

Hermione gave a little snort and said, "It will be a welcome reprieve not to be known as the only student who actually read the text the night before." They entered the room and Hermione went to the desk Professor Slughorn was sitting at. She cleared her throat and said, "I am the new Gryffindor student. I believe Professor Dumbledore told you that I need to borrow a text until my books arrive."

The professor did not say anything as he handed her a battered text. When he looked at up again, he looked past her and asked, "Miss Evans, who are the students without a partner?"

Lily promptly replied, "Only Severus Snape, sir."

Slughorn looked back at Hermione and said, "Severus Snape will be your partner. If you have any objections, take it up with the headmaster."

Hermione bowed her head in mock meekness and said, "I have no objections, Professor." She turned away and was not surprised to see a few Slytherins snickering behind her back. She glanced at them with a raised eyebrow. She looked up at Lily and was not surprised to see James attempting to sit beside her. She walked up to a desk situated in front center of the classroom. She sat in the chair on the left hand side of the lab table and glanced out of the corner of her eye.

Severus glared at her and said, "Why ever are you sitting at my table? If you had not noticed, I do not have a lab partner."

Hermione turned in her chair so she was looking straight at him. She very calmly pulled a ribbon out of the pocket of her robes and tied her hair back. She then spoke softly, "Professor Slughorn has assigned you a lab partner. You will soon find that I am proficient at making potions."

Severus sneered at her and said, "You had better be or I will make you miserable here."

Hermione gave a grin that would have scared anyone who knew what it meant; Hermione Granger was never one who backed down from a challenge. "Fine, I highly doubt you could make my situation any worse than it is now. Besides," she lowered her voice, "I enjoyed our encounter last night and I would like to repeat it again." Hermione turned her gaze to the front of the room with a satisfied smirk on her face. She might enjoy tormenting Severus Snape.

Severus felt annoyed by this girl. If it were not for the fact that the headmaster told him not to say anything, he would have told any and every one where she came from. It did not help that she seemed to have a desire to torture him. Maybe she had a personal vendetta against him; in the same vein, she didn't seem as malicious as Black and Potter. For the first time in memory, Severus Snape actually had to concentrate to complete the potion. "I hope you don't make it a habit to chop your rose petals in diagonal strips."

Hermione happily kept slicing her petals in a diagonal direction. She smiled at him and said, "I have found that slicing them in a diagonal direction has a tendency to yield more of the oils needed for this type of potion. Besides, my old professor recommended it." She glanced at his deft hands crushing pearls to a fine powder. She smiled slightly to herself and asked, "Why does Professor Slughorn have us making a beauty salve? I was under the impression that this was work better suited for fourth years."

Severus slowly added the crushed pearls to the cauldron and said, "I have to agree, but Slughorn is under the impression that most of the students only have the rudiments learned." He glanced up where James and Sirius were sitting and shook his head. He looked back at Hermione and saw a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "What do you find so funny?"

Hermione added her rose petals and slowly began stirring the cauldron. She was only slightly startled when Severus' hand clamped over her own. She looked at him and she could already to see the beginnings of the longing she saw in his eyes. She whispered to him, "They were afraid that you would hurt me." She gently pulled away from him and sat down. Things would have been far less confusing if her former potions professor had not kissed her before she left.

At the end of the class, Hermione slowly packed up her things and carefully wrote down the reading for the next class. Severus hesitated as he went past her and Hermione looked up at him. She asked, "Is there anything you want, Severus?"

He hesitated and looked into her eyes. Watching her expression, he put a hand on hers and said, "If you want to repeat what happened last night, I know of a classroom that isn't used on the second floor. Meet me where we met and I will show you where it is."

Hermione nervously licked her lips and asked, "Are you sure you want to get involved with a Gryffindor?"

He drew small circles on the back of her hand and said in a silky tone, "At this point, Miss Granger, I would gladly date Potter, but you are by far more attractive than he is."

Hermione withdrew her hand and grabbed her bag. She turned to Severus and said, "Mr. Snape, as tempting as your offer is, I am going to have to refuse." She headed toward the door and stopped when Severus grabbed at her arm and pulled her back.

"Why the hell not?" he sneered at her. He had put himself on the line and he was burned.

Hermione yanked her arm out of his grasp and said, "Until you can make me feel like I am not some consolation prize, I do not plan on meeting you anywhere." She pivoted again on her heel.

Severus grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was pressed against him. He looked down at her and said, "You are not a prize to be won, Hermione." He captured her lips with his and abruptly let go. Hermione looked confused and he added, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

He brushed past her and Hermione held a trembling hand to her lips. There were certain things that she was uncertain about, but one was for sure; she was going to have Severus Snape on his knees before she went back to her own time.

* * *

I want to give a HUGE thanks to my Beta Ashley and to all of you who replied to the last chapter.

NEXT TIME: A little more Hermione and Sererus interaction.

Feel free to leave a review!


	3. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

Hermione woke the next morning, prepared to go to battle. She woke early to complete her ablutions and it had been worth it. Her hair, while not smooth, was confined to her head in braid that wove its way down her back. She used only a touch of make-up, preferring to look natural. However, nothing matched the unholy gleam that had been in her eyes since she woke up.

She quietly grabbed her satchel, careful not to wake Lily. The girl had been up for a while, arguing with James about what was in the relationship for her. Hermione smiled at their antics, seeing a little bit of Harry in both his parents. She slowly opened the portrait and was surprised to see Sirius sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. As she tried to walk past him, he whipped around and let out a shaky breath of surprise. He gave her a small smile and said, "You look nice this morning."

Hermione returned his smile and thanked him. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and asked, "Rough night?"

Sirius nodded. "Really bad nightmares. They only really come on under stress."

"Classes been that bad, then?"

Sirius gave a small bark of laughter. "No, actually I'm getting stressed watching out for you from Snape."

Hermione gave a small shake of her head. "I can take care of myself. You would be quite surprised what you could learn from books." She stood and brushed herself off. "I have a Snape to catch."

Sirius' laughter followed her out the portrait hole.

**_

* * *

_**

Severus, on the other hand, never had a chance for early morning camaraderie. He was busy trying to make sure that he was the first one out. They might have feared him, but he was not seen as a friendly face. His only real friend was Lily Evans, but this Granger girl had potential. He made it into the Great Hall and took his place at the Slytherin table. He watched as the other students filed in, only really looking for one. She arrived ten minutes after he did. He watched as she helped a first-year with homework, and then scolded him for leaving it so late. He watched as she ate her own breakfast. As he was trying to make out what was so fascinating about her, she turned towards him and gave him a radiant smile. He felt his heart fall into his stomach.

He knew what it was. She smiled at him openly, with no fear in her eyes. He held her gaze and returned her smile with one that was less brilliant, but was a smile nonetheless.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

She had gotten him to smile at her. When she turned around, Sirius gave her a crooked smile and asked, "Is that how you're going to catch a Snape?"

Hermione's smile dimmed a little as she answered, "Partly. I also need you and him to call a cease-fire." She calmly sipped her tea as he sputtered. She continued, "I can't be friends with either of you if I have to watch my back all the time."

Sirius grumbled, but answered, "I'll do it if you can convince him to agree to it, too."

Hermione smiled over her teacup. "Of course I'll be able to." She rose and headed to class, "I'm a girl after all. Boys have underestimated me before."

She could feel two sets of eyes following her as she left the hall and she felt accomplished.

* * *

Charms had been easy. She had already read the material and had a steady grasp of it. They were paired with the Ravenclaws this morning, so she was unable to see Severus after breakfast. However, she would see him in Transfiguration after lunch. She would slowly wage her friendship campaign on him, slowly becoming his friend, because Merlin knew that he needed one.

She could feel someone's eyes on her again. She slowly looked behind her and saw Sirius staring at her. He was another one who needed a friend. He might not be the man she had met before, but maybe if she could give him some happy memories as well...

She nudged Lily, who was sitting beside her. "How did it go last night?"

Lily whispered back to her, "We're officially a couple now."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Make sure you keep him in line. I'm trying to create a cease-fire between Severus and the boys."

Lily's eyes widened. "If you can do it, good for you, but don't expect it to be easy."

Before Hermione could answer, Professor Flitwick said, "Is there something you would like to share with the class, ladies?"

Before Lily could answer, Hermione said, "Lily was explaining a little more in-depth about the Fidelity Charm. Some of it was a little over my head, but Lily helped." She finished by smiling at the diminutive professor.

Flitwick smiled back. "Well then, five points to Gryffindor for helping your classmate, Miss Evans."

Later, Lily whispered, "That was impressive."

Hermione just smiled.

* * *

Severus watched her again at lunch, trying to figure her out. He had been slightly fascinated with her ever since she "showed up" on the Headmaster's floor. He watched as she smiled with ease at everyone, truly unafraid of the undercurrents around her.

Some hair had come out of her braid and was floating around her face. Black reached over and smoothed it behind her ear, causing her to blush. She was beautiful, but—in Severus' books—unattainable. He took a deep breath and gathered his things to go to his next class. As he was walking out the door, he heard a voice say, "Wait!" He stopped and watched as she caught up to him.

She smiled, and then said, "Can I talk with you on the way to class?" Severus shrugged then saw that some of her hair had come loose. He quickly brushed it away from her face, saw the blush creep into her cheeks, and then stated, "You may follow me if you wish."

Hermione bit back another smile and then put her foot in her mouth. "Would you like to be my friend?"

Severus sneered at her and asked, "Is this a joke?"

Hurt colored her answer. "No, I thought that I would be nice." She then walked ahead of him, not letting him see the tears that pooled in her eyes. She blinked back the tears, and then turned around on him. He almost stepped back from the fierceness in her eyes. "If you continue down this path, you will end up a bitter old man, and all of the goodness will be leached out of you!"

He watched as she walked into the classroom. His cheek felt as surely as if it had been slapped.

* * *

Hermione pointedly ignored him until they were in Potions again two days later. She was not going to allow him to have the power to hurt her. However, when she admitted to herself that he already had, she shut down, concentrating on her schoolwork only.

She listened to Slughorn ramble on about the properties of Moonstones in potions, when she felt Severus grasp her hand in his. She turned to him and was about to ask him to let go when he said, "I'm sorry."

Hermione slowly pulled away from him and asked, "For what?" She didn't get an answer right away; since Slughorn had the students begin on their potions. While they were waiting for their potion to cool for bottling, Severus finally answered her. "I'm sorry for scorning your offer of friendship." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "I don't have many friends. I'm an outsider in my own house."

Hermione smiled at him. She laid a hand on his and saw a small smile grace his face. "You should know by now that I'm different. I might be a Gryffindor, but I'm my own person."

Severus smiled back at her. "I think I'm beginning to learn that."

She gave another small smile, then returned to bottling her potion. She quickly and quietly completed her task. She waited until Severus was done with his and said, "Would you like to go down by the lake after class? It's still a little nice outside and we can talk for a little bit and get to know each other better." When Severus gave her a strange look, she gave him a small smile and added, "I promise it's not a trick. I wouldn't be mean and try to lure you into a false sense of security; that wouldn't be good Quidditch."

Severus nodded. In his short time knowing her, he knew Hermione was always fair and willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt. Until she proved otherwise, Severus could trust her... a little. "Okay. Is there anything special I need to wear?"

She could see how hard it was for him to trust her, but she was glad he was willing to try. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Slughorn. As their professor dismissed them, Severus grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She squeezed his back before letting go to take care of her things. She watched Remus go up to Severus and motioned for him to step to the side. When Severus glanced in her direction, she gave him a small nod of encouragement; she had a feeling Remus had been chosen as the one to negotiate the cease-fire. Hermione watched as they talked quietly and patiently waited for Severus until they were finished. She saw a look of astonishment cross her friend's face and was glad she had waited. As soon as he wandered over to her, she said, "I'll answer your questions as soon as we get to the lake."

Severus let Hermione lead him out of the classroom. As they passed a few Slytherins, one of them muttered, "There goes Snape, playing in the dirt again." Before Severus could do anything, Hermione had her wand out and had somehow sewn the lips of the offending person shut. As they mumbled and looked for a friend to help, Hermione said, "I guess your mother never taught you that if you can't say something nice, you shouldn't say anything at all." She lowered her wand at the crowd and continued, "I hear anything like that again in my presence, and I'll silence you all... permenantly."

Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and lead her out of the dungeons. He whispered to her, "You really shouldn't have done that."

Hermione shrugged and said, "Probably not, but it make them think twice of saying something they might regret in my presence." She grabbed his hand and turned to go outside as they reached the door that lead outdoors.

Severus simply followed, watching their hands. Her small, almost delicate, one clasped his large calloused one and for some reason the sight caused him to smile. He looked up and saw several students giving them strange looks, so he scowled at them. He would not let them say anything bad about his new friend and he knew he would fight anyone who caused her harm. It was strange how this young woman could cause such a sense of loyalty in him, and—somehow—felt more right than anything else in his life.

Hermione took him to a small cove built into the hillside beside the lake. She softly laughed and said, "Your face when Remus came up to you and told you about the cease-fire, you looked so surprised." She found a piece of cloth that had been blown into the cove and transfigured it into a blanket for them to sit on. She sat down and asked, "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Severus sat down beside her and asked, "Can I ask you anything about the future?"

Hermione shook her head no. "You can ask me anything about me. I'm willing to answer all the questions you have for me, but I won't answer questions about the future."

Severus sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what he wanted answered. He quietly, and shyly, asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione could feel herself blushing. It wasn't a terribly personal question, but she couldn't exactly tell him that the kiss he gave her in the future constituted the closest thing she had to a boyfriend since her fourth year. Instead of divulging that bit of information, she simply said no.

Severus leaned in and asked, "Do you know me in the future?" He saw her nod and asked, "Do you like me?" When she nodded again, he said, "Good," before he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a chaste kiss. He pulled away and said, "Thank you for being so honest." He turned his gaze toward the lake and sat beside Hermione in silence. He tried not to be startled when she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. He gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her he wasn't going to pull away. They sat that way until it was time for them to go up to dinner.

* * *

_**AN:** After a long dry spell, I finally have it written! To anyone who reads this and is still interested, thank you all for all of you patience. The muse is slowly returning and should be helping me finish this story soon. Hope you enjoy reading!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **_Anything that is the recognizable property of JK Rowling or Warner Brothers, Inc. or Schoolastic does not belong to me. The plot and other unrecognizable (to you anyway) things belong to me, but I'm willing to share if you ask nicely :)_

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

As good as everything had gone earlier in the week, by the time the end arrived, Hermione was ready to tear her hair out. Severus had slowly become colder toward her and was distancing himself away from her. It took everything in her not to lash out at him and her patience was wearing thin. Several of her housemates were giving her a wide berth and were just waiting for the fireworks to happen.

Today was another Potions class and Hermione had decided to just ignore him. If she didn't, she knew she'd be snapping at him and telling him to quit the hot and cold routine. She quietly sat in her assigned seat and slowly got things out of her bag. She kept her eyes either trained to her book or to the blackboard, making sure to avoid eye contact with Severus. She ignored him as she grabbed ingredients from the storage room and as she prepared her potion in silence. She was still his friend, but sick and tired of the silent treatment.

* * *

Severus was puzzled by Hermione's behavior in Potions. When he tried talking to her, she became absorbed in something else, and seemed to tune him out. He had pulled back from her a little, but it was a self-preservation thing. The only other person he had been remotely open with was Lily and she had spurned his advances. He had always known Hermione to be open and honest with him; so when she seemed to close herself off to him, he automatically thought one of the Marauders had gotten to her and poisoned her mind toward him. After class, he watched her pack up her things and leave the room in silence. He quietly followed her, nearly losing her after she Disillusioned herself, surprised when she stopped in an out-of-the-way alcove and softly began to cry. He crept up to the alcove and whispered, "Hermione?"

He heard the crying turn to sniffles as she said, "Go away, Severus." He kept watching where she had been sitting and could make out the tell-tale shimmer that accompanied the spell. He laid a hand on what he assumed was her knee, only to hear a little noise of surprise before Hermione said, "I'm going to assume you don't know where you are putting your hand and that's why I'm not going to smack you at this moment." He could feel her pick his hand up and place it on her knee this time. She said, "I don't know what you call friendship, but I wouldn't call giving someone the silent treatment conducive to that friendship."

He let out a breath, something that sounded like a mix between a groan and a sigh, and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't trust easily and I see plots within plots. I've earned my paranoia."

She dried her eyes before cancelling her spell. She knew her eyes would be puffy, but she felt that he needed to see what his actions had done to her. She looked at him and said, "I can accept that, but that doesn't mean that it will always be a good excuse to be an arse to me." She stood and said, "There's something I need to find out. See you at dinner?" Seeing Severus nod, she quickly made her way to her common room and entered the room she shared with Lily. She flung open her trunk and dug toward the bottom, frantically looking for the letter Snape had written her in her time. She made a small sound of triumph when she found it and she sat on her bed to read it.

There were only a few sentences on nearly foot-long parchment, but the reason for that was spelled out fairly quickly.

_Hermione,  
Since I cannot be sure this will eventually fall into the wrong hands, I've spelled this parchment to only show what I've written on it to you as well as myself. I also placed a time-release component upon what I've written so as not to give many clues away. First, I must tell you that you need to have patience with my younger self. I'm sure he has explained his paranoia to you, but it will be hard on him to explain exactly what he needs from you. Be sure to find anything on the Fidelity Charm you can. Fidelity, not Fidelius Charm._

After that, the remainder of the page was blank. Hermione let out a small sound of frustration. First, she had Severus telling her to be patient, then she had Snape bossing her around from the future! If it weren't for the fact she had a feeling that the things Snape would be telling her in the letter would help stop Voldemort once and for all, she would be telling both of them to go bugger themselves. She left the letter out and put her things back; she would be needing to keep that close at hand so she could see when any new instructions would come up. She carefully packed her rucksack full of things she might need before heading down to dinner. She smiled to see Severus standing there, waiting to take her into dinner. As she came up to him, she told him to meet her in the library after dinner because she had something to show him. He gave her a strange look, but decided to say nothing.

Hermione felt that she broke a speed record when it came to eating her dinner; something that would have done Ron proud. She stood up only a few moments after she had sat down and looked at the Slytherin table for Severus. She spotted him talking with a few of his housemates. She was certain that she didn't want to know what it was they were asking him, so she left for the library, hoping that he would follow shortly. She found a table to set her things and began browsing the shelves in the Charms section. She found a few she thought might contain the information she might need before she headed back to the table.

Severus was waiting for her by the time she was done. "What was so important that you felt compelled to inhale your dinner?"

Hermione blushed at the image he painted before she handed him the letter Snape had written. When he was done, she said, "I think this is why I was even sent back here in the first place." She cast a Mufflato before saying, "I think this will tell us how to defeat the enemy we're facing in my time."

Severus rolled his eyes at what he thought was her melodramatic antics. He was able to glean information in the letter, just by reading it. He knew Hermione was familiar with the Fidelius Charm in a way she wouldn't known from school; there was only a small mention in their textbooks about it. He also knew that his future self was aware of his slowly growing feelings for the Gryffindor. He had a feeling that the only reason he was being shown this letter in the first place was to get his cooperation. He grabbed one of the books and asked, "What do we do with the information once we find it?"

Hermione shrugged as she opened the book she had grabbed from the pile. After she scanned the index, she looked up at him and said, "I guess we wait for more of the writing to appear."

Severus held back a sigh of frustration. Who knew how long it would take to get the information that was needed?

* * *

It took a few more trips to the library before they finally found the passage Hermione had been looking for. She spoke to Severus in low tones, revealing that the Fidelity Charm was used in archaic marriage rights and usually only cast on the female in the union. Severus snickered when she went on about how unfair it was to demand that the woman remain faithful and not expect the same from the man. Hermione began searching some of the marriage texts and quickly saw why the practice was nearly unheard of.

"The caster as well as the recipient of the Charm have to be virgins, otherwise it doesn't work." She slumped back in her chair and stared at a random spot on the ceiling. She should have known it wouldn't have been easy, but she felt a little tricked. She leaned forward and asked, "Why make us go through this trouble when there is nothing we can do about it?"

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Maybe it's not supposed to be used for your mission. Maybe it's supposed to be used for something else."

Hermione glared at him and said, "Thank you, Captain Obvious." When she saw the flash of hurt cross his features, she quickly began to apologize. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It just frustrates me that he can't trust us enough to give us the whole story instead of leading us around in circles." She reached for the parchment that had been laying on the table in-between them throughout their research and was surprised to see another line on the page.

_Although it will be frustrating at first to only have part of the information, the answers will come to you in time. I'm sure the young man has figured out why it is this charm and not any others. Steps need to be taken to hinder the madman's plans; this is just the first step. Now, you need to find out about the uses of snake venom._

Hermione handed the parchment to Severus and grumbled to herself about her studies and how a certain Slytherin was driving her mad.

Severus quickly read the newest lines and sat back in his chair. He kept his facial features blank, but knew what was contained within those lines more assuredly that Hermione was. He assessed the brunette witch and found that while the revelation was startling, it made sense.

Before she left to return to her time, he was going to be bound to this witch and it was going to save his life.

* * *

**AN:** _Another short chapter, but it's slowly getting to where it needs to be :) The next chapter or two will probably be filler, but will be interesting to see nonetheless. _


End file.
